Chromosome abnormalities are often associated with genetic disorders, degenerative diseases, and cancer. The deletion or multiplication of copies of whole chromosomes and the deletion or amplifications of chromosomal segments or specific regions are common occurrences in cancer (Smith (1991) Breast Cancer Res. Treat. 18: Suppl. 1:5-14; van de Vijer (1991) Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 1072:33-50). In fact, amplifications and deletions of DNA sequences can be the cause of a cancer. For example, proto-oncogenes and tumor-suppressor genes, respectively, are frequently characteristic of tumorigenesis (Dutrillaux (1990) Cancer Genet. Cytogenet. 49: 203-217). Clearly, the identification and cloning of specific genomic regions associated with cancer is crucial both to the study of tumorigenesis and in developing better means of diagnosis and prognosis.
Studies using comparative genomic hybridization (CGH) have revealed approximately twenty amplified genomic regions in human breast tumors (Muleris (1994) Genes Chromosomes Cancer 10:160-170; Kalliioniemi (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91: 2156-2160; Isola (1995) Am. J. Pathol. 147:905-911). These regions are predicted to encode dominantly acting genes that may play a role in tumor progression or response to therapy. Three of these amplified regions have been associated with established oncogenes: ERBB2 at 17q12, MYC at 8q24 and CCND1 and EMS1 at 11q13. In breast cancer, ERBB2 and CCND1/EMS1 amplification and overexpression are associated with decreased life expectancy (Gaudray (1992) Mutat. Res. 276:317-328; Borg (1991) Oncogene 6:137-143). MYC amplification has been associated with lymph node involvement, advanced stage cancer and an increased rate of relapse (Borg (1992) Intern. J. Cancer 51: 687-691; Berns (1995) Gene 159: 11-18). Clearly, the identification of additional amplified genomic regions associated with breast cancer or other tumor cells is critical to the study of tumorigenesis and in the development of cancer diagnostics.
One of the amplified regions found in the CGH studies was on chromosome 20, specifically, 20q13. Amplification of 20q13 was subsequently found to occur in a variety of tumor types and to be associated with aggressive tumor behavior. Increased 20q13 copy number was found in 40% of breast cancer cell lines and 18% of primary breast tumors (Kalliioniemi (1994) supra). Copy number gains at 20q13 have also been reported in greater than 25% of cancers of the ovary (Iwabuchi (1995) Cancer Res. 55:6172-6180), colon (Schlegel (1995) Cancer Res. 55: 6002-6005), head-and-neck (Bockmuhl (1996) Laryngor. 75: 408-414), brain (Mohapatra (1995) Genes Chromosomes Cancer 13: 86-93), and pancreas (Solinas-Toldo (1996) Genes Chromosomes Cancer 20:399-407).
The 20q13 region was analyzed at higher resolution in breast tumors and cell lines using fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH). A 1.5 megabase (Mb) wide amplified region within 20q13 was identified (Stokke (1995) Genomics 26: 134-137); Tanner (1994) Cancer Res. 54:4257-4260). Interphase FISH revealed low-level (>1.5×) and high level (>3×) 20q13 sequence amplification in 29% and 7% of breast cancers, respectively (Tanner (1995) Clin. Cancer Res. 1: 1455-1461). High level amplification was associated with an aggressive tumor phenotype (Tanner (1995) supra; Coujal (1996) Br. J. Cancer 74: 1984). Another study, using FISH to analyze 14 loci along chromosome 20q in 146 uncultured breast carcinomas, identified three independently amplified regions, including RMC20C001 region at 20q13.2 (highly amplified in 9.6% of the cases), PTPN1 region 3 Mb proximal (6.2%), and AIB3 region at 20q11 (6.2%) (Tanner (1996) Cancer Res. 56:3441-3445). Clearly, definitive characterization of amplified regions within 20q13 would be an important step in the diagnosis and prognosis of these cancers.
Increased copy number of chromosome 20q in cultured cells also has been associated with phenotypes characteristic of progressing tumors, including immortalization and genomic instability. For example, increased copy number at 20q11-qter has been observed frequently in human uro-epithelial cells (HUC) (Reznikoff (1994) Genes Dev. 8: 2227-2240) and keratinocytes (Solinas-Toldo (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:3854-3859) after transfection with human papilloma virus (HPV)16 E7 or HPV16, respectively. In addition, increased copy number at 20q13.2 has been associated with p53 independent genomic instability in some HPV16 E7 transfected HUC lines (Savelieva (1997) Oncogene 14: 551-560). These studies suggest that increased expression of one or more genes on 20q and especially at 20q13.2 contribute to the evolution of breast cancer and other solid tumors. Several candidate oncogenes have been identified as amplified on 20q, including AIB1 (Anzick (1997) Science 277: 965-968), BTAK (Sen (1997) Oncogene 14: 2195-200), CAS (Brinkmann (1996) Genome Res. 6: 187-194) and TFAP2C (Williamson (1996) Genomics 35:262-264). Clearly, definitive characterization of nucleic acid sequences in 20q13 associated with tumor phenotypes would be an important step in the diagnosis and prognosis of these cancers. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.